Half a dozen secrets
by illusionary science
Summary: An Au in which the main cast receive the powers of the avengers. An odd organisation is working in the shadows and pulling the strings, the main cast is kidnapped. Perry races against time to bring them home and with their very personalities at risk he'll have trouble. Meanwhile the main cast wakes up with no memories and only a few sheets of paper to go on.
1. The art of exposition

An, ok so I'm back after however long with a Phineas and Ferb fan fiction. So the basic idea of this comes from the avengers, basically I thought to myself 'hey which of the Phineas and Ferb characters would have which avengers powers' and then I started drawing really bizarre parallels between them, thus this was born. I apologise the first chapter is just back story. Well I personally love backstory, especially superhero backstory, and yes before you ask, I do have a plot.

_The art of exposition (or in which I introduce characters)_

_Ferb_

Ferb was four when his mother died. Ferb was four when the truck driver was too drunk to think straight and crushed the family car. Ferb was four when he was pulled out of the wreckage by the same doctors that were too late to save his mother. Ferb was four when he stopped talking unless absolutely necessary.

Ferb was six when his family moved to America. Ferb was six when he met Perry. Ferb was six when he met Candace. Ferb was six when he met Linda; he wasn't quite ready to call her mother yet. Ferb was six when he began to open up. He was six when he met Phineas. He was six when he started inventing.

Ferb was nine when he began noticing how hard it was to breathe compared to his friends. Ferb was nine when he first saw Phineas snap at someone. He was nine when they started their first big project, it took all morning and vanished after they had finished but it was worth it. He was nine when he began to call Linda mum, she would never be his mother but she could be his mum. He was nine when he relised that everyone in their family was afraid of Phineas when he got angry. He was nine when he relised that Phineas had a secret.

He was ten when a sharp pain made him collapse during health. He was ten when the doctors he couldn't fully bring himself to trust told him that he ribcage was very close to crushing his lungs and heart. He was ten when they gave him a cure, his heart and lungs wouldn't be able to grow anymore, he wouldn't be able to participate in much physical activity and he would probably die young. He was ten when Phineas proposed automating his lungs and heart. He was ten when he agreed. He was ten when they began a secondary project over the holidays.

He had just turned eleven when it was completed; a week later they performed the surgery and twelve hours later when he was able to function like a normal human being.

It was less than ten minutes later when he changed his normal white shirt for something much darker and another three when he told Phineas he wasn't sure about telling the rest of their friends about the small glowing light imbedded in his chest that was keeping him alive. It was only a moment later when Phineas agreed.

_Buford_

Buford despite popular belief was not only capable of bullying, he was incredibly emotional and sentimental at times but he would never show it, for fear of ruining his reputation, and despite appearances he was very good a being secretive.

After all he had kept his own identity secret for years.

His true identity was the real reason for his love hate relationship with Baljeet. At first he admittedly only hung around with him to bully the kid, he had at the time had a bit of a superiority complex. Not without good reason of course.

After a while though, he had started seeing similarities between Baljeet and his brother, it was that moment he had decided to look after the kid, in his own way he was making sure Baljeet would never feel how his brother had.

In his own way, he worried about the kid.

He refused to let him fall down the same path his brother had.

He would be damned if the kid ended up like Loki.

He was Thor the god of thunder, if he couldn't protect the kid, no one could.

_Baljeet_

He was young, small and intelligent. The perfect target for bullies. He knew it, of course, which was why he so often stayed home or in other locations where bullies would be unable to harm him.

Then he met Buford. At first he thought he was going to make his life hell, but then as they hung out more often and started visiting Phineas and Ferb, the dynamic of the relationship changed, suddenly he was protected, shielded from any hazards and problems that life could cause.

That was the moment he relised that Buford actually cared for his health.

Sure there were still wedgies and insults hurled his way, but the bite was gone and he knew he was being guarded from the rest of the world, like Buford didn't want him hurt. Or maybe he was just afraid about what years of being bullied would do to him, either way Buford cared. And that was enough for him.

After a few weeks of the treatment, he found himself feeling guilty. He knew why. Buford felt he had to protect him from the world, because he wasn't strong enough to do it himself.

So when, during a trip overseas, he was offered the chance to become better, stronger and faster than he was before, he jumped at the chance.

He would prove himself to Buford, to Isabella, to Phineas and Ferb; he would prove himself to everyone.

The procedure was far from painless but definitely worth it when he saw the result. Surprisingly the only thing the group who performed the procedure needed was his address and information on his family, friends and home life, while it was strange it was quite different from what he expected.

The looks he got on his return where priceless.

They ranged from stunned, Buford and Isabella, to impressed, Phineas, and well Ferb didn't do much in the way of emotion but he got the distinct impression that he was curious what had happened.

His explanation was something along the lines of working out while he was away. A little unbelievable sure, but this was Phineas and Ferb, the impossible was accomplished every day.

And in any case he was more curious as to why Ferb had changed his signature white shirt to a dark shirt and jacket.

_Isabella_

She had been running from her past and her father for years, it wasn't until her father had been locked up did she allow herself any sort of relaxation.

Shortly afterwards her family moved to Danville.

She did try to act normal with the rest of her age group but after the first couple of attempts failed she practically gave up on normal social interactions.

Until she found herself swept up in the fireside girls, this was a group she could relate too. They had patches for everything, lock picking, target practise, rock climbing, aeronautics. It was amazing; she could almost put it all behind her.

She almost believed it was a dream when she met Phineas and Ferb, the two of them were incredible, they did all this amazing stuff on a regular day basis, like it was nothing.

They were both incredible but there was something about Phineas that could make everything all right, he just had to talk to bring a smile to your face. He was perfect.

When she was with him, she could ignore what her father had done, she could be herself, she could be normal.

And for her that was the most amazing thing in the world.

_Phineas_

The man whose genetics he shared, he refused to call him a father, had been horrible (_Murdererkillerdiediedie)_.

In that man's mind there were no boundaries, there was nothing to hold him back, if he could make a breakthrough, then any and all means were necessary. There were no redeeming factors; there was nothing that made him capable of being considered a human being. That man was a monster.

That man was the only person in the world who he truly hated, he was the only man the Phineas could despise, loathe with every fibre of his being. He was the only man Phineas considered deserving of death.

The only thing about him that Phineas was thankful for was that he wouldn't harm a woman.

Thank god for small mercies.

Of course that meant that every horror that man wanted to unleash was unleashed upon him.

He was young when it happened, he couldn't remember most of it. Just flickers of pain (_Ragepainhurtagony) _and bright lights.

He couldn't blame his family for not realising until that creature had been born in his consciousness. He couldn't blame them for not being able to get rid of it. He couldn't blame them for flinching whenever he was angry.

He couldn't blame them for any of it.

Still sometimes during their projects a flash of pain in his skull would distract him and for a moment he would be in that room with it's too bright lights and blood burning his nostrils and pain everywhere (_Ohgodmakeitstopi'llkillhimforitmakehimburn) _eventually though he would flicker back to reality to see Ferb watching him worriedly and all of him would just want to make Ferb smile those rare smiles, that always made the world seem so much better.

It would take him a few years to realise what the creature in his head was. It didn't worry him overly though, he hadn't been affected to badly by the experiments (_Makehimpaykillhimburnhimhurt him)_ He couldn't actually understand what had been happening, he had been just over a year old at the time.

That he was happy about, it meant that he could be happy and not dark and raging like he knew he would be if he could remember the event.

Thank god for small mercies.

After he had relised that the creature in his head was not normal he asked his mum about it. She explained and he remembered when he was five making a vow right then and there never to get angry, not with anyone but that man because he was the only one who deserved that creatures rage (_KillhimkillhimkillhimrageRAG EKILLHIM)_

Then Ferb came and he knew that something bad had happened to him and every fibre of his being wanted to make him smile.

That was why he always tried so hard with the inventions, he wanted Ferb happy like him, not dark and sad, it wasn't fair that Ferb had to remember his dark, sad, raging moment and he didn't. Ferb deserved to smile.

When Ferb did smile everyone else did too and when everyone smiled they didn't care about the creature in his head and he could pretend that Candace didn't flinch every time he snapped or got annoyed and he could pretend that Candace wasn't trying to stop him from getting hurt from his and Ferbs inventions, cause his Head Creature always reacted when he was in trouble.

Then Ferb was in trouble, his ribcage was crushing his heart and lungs and his Head Creature couldn't protect him from this and he knew he had to help Ferb because if Ferb died then he would go back to the place with too bright lights and too much pain.

(KILLHIMHURTHIMRIPHIMAPARTPAI NAGONYDEATH)

So he started working, he and Ferb built a knew heart and lungs and ribcage and made his body's immune system better so he wouldn't die from metal poisoning and put a high tech battery in his chest and then Ferb was better and everything was better and he could almost ignore his Head Creature again.

Except he couldn't.

Mum knew.

Candace knew.

Dad, the only one he would ever let there be, knew.

But Isabella didn't, Baljeet didn't, Buford didn't.

And Ferb didn't.

They needed to know, he would tell them soon.

But a thousand thoughts were in his head, telling him no. Telling what ifs. Telling him they would be as scared of him as he was of the Head Creature.

Still he had to tell them.

Of course first he was kind of curious how Baljeet got so fit over his holiday; after all it was only a week long.

AN, yeah I know there was one at the top but this is for me explaining my decions.

Right first off, Baljeet, ok so you're going what the hell right well, it makes sense, sort of.

Ok so let's look at the facts, Captain America was a small scrawny kid with asthma and I can't remember what else, he agreed to have the serum in him because he wanted to fight, Baljeet is small, easily picked on, weak and scrawny, he took the serum because he wanted to prove himself.

Secondly, Buford, right, now in the first couple of episodes he's in, he right out bullies Baljeet, but as the show goes on he sort of starts caring for him, he buff and picks fights with things bigger then him, also his growing relationship with Baljeet is parallel to Thor's growing car for the human race and also I believe that the way he cares for Baljeet is similar to how he would care for Loki if he knew what would happen to him.

Ferb as Ironman, not much to explain here. They're both intelligent have rather depressing pasts and invent things, now I could've put Ferb as Hulk but he doesn't have the right emotion for hulk, he comes out more reclusive in some ways and more socially adept in others.

I'm not even going to explain the Isabella Black widow comparison because it was the obvious choice.

Right now Phineas as the Hulk is explained pretty well I think in his section, but I'll clear some stuff up. Right so Phineas always came across to me as wanting acceptance from other people, that in my mind is part of the reason why he builds things, so that people aren't acting all wary and scared. Also it explains why Candace is so worried about busting them, if Phineas' 'Head Creature' as he calls it comes out when he's threatened then she'll want to keep him out of those situations. Also as for why he thinks so childishly, well just cause he can't remember doesn't mean he wasn't affected.

Right I think that wraps this up, sorry for the lengthy authors note.


	2. the art of catchphrases

AN, right second chapter, yeah the title is rather strange, I'll probably change it later but for now it's that. Also each of the chapters will probably jump between views, I may not go to all of the views but most of them will have at least 3. Also I love Ferbs obsession with the time, it's odd, right, but amazingly fun to write.

On with the story.

_The art of catchphrases (or the day I sucked at naming chapters)_

_Phineas_

I know what I should do today, I've been telling myself to do it for ages now, but today I will tell them. Today I'll tell them about my Head Creature. Today I will, no what if's of pauses, today I'll tell them.

I know it'll be hard but I have to try.

_Ferb_

"Hey Ferb I know what I'm going to do today" Ferb instantly turned to look at his brother, noting immediately that he had said I and not we. It had taken him less than a second to respond to his brother's voice and only a moment longer to realise the flaw in the phrase.

He blinked in that moment and his brother read him as easily as he always had.

"I know you've been curious about my secret for a long time, so today I'm going to tell the group what it is" It was a few seconds before he realised the significance of this statement.

The thing he registered first was that Phineas could read him even better then he thought.

The second thing the registered was that it was dangerous; the slight gasp in Phineas' voice as he said the word secret had shown that.

The last thing that registered was that he had obviously been trying to psyche himself up to do this for ages, this was obvious in the way he had dropped his head a bit when he spoke and seemed to consider the words as they came out of his mouth.

Ferb considered this information for thirteen seconds sorted it into order of importance and then nodded.

Phineas grinned at him the second his head had finished the movement and bounded out of bed, in the same second Perry squirmed under his arm. He moved his arm moved to allow the platypus freedom as he stood up, this took three seconds.

Four minutes and around seventeen seconds later he and his brother were dressed and eating breakfast.

Three seconds later Candace appeared in the kitchen and began making her own breakfast. They finished around half a minute later.

In two minutes four seconds they were outside and waiting for the group to arrive.

Six seconds later he noticed Perry's absence.

A second and a half later Phineas commented on Perry's absence.

Twelve seconds later Isabella arrived.

"Watch'a'doin" She stated a few moments after her arrival. Phineas smiled at her in the same moment.

Phineas explained what he was planning to do; this was completed in half a minute. Three seconds later Ferb sat down, Isabella and Phineas copied him.

_Isabella_

The moment she arrived she knew Phineas was worried and nervous about something. The most obvious clue being that he kept touching his ear, he had a few nervous habits like that.

The second clue was how he kept glancing around, like he was looking for an exit.

She hadn't dropped all of her old habits yet but she was getting there.

Ferb didn't seem too worried but he was nodding his head slightly, he did that sometimes, mostly when he was focusing or thinking hard. She was fairly certain that he was counting but couldn't tell for sure. Mostly though she was curious about the dark shirt and jacket he wearing, she had gotten used to the two of them wearing their signature outfits and they had more than enough for an entire two weeks, so what had changed. She wondered about this for a short while.

After a bit of waiting they were joined by Buford.

She had noticed that he seemed rather worried when Baljeet had gone on holidays. He looked a bit calmer now that Baljeet was returning.

Phineas mentioned that he would be telling the group something, just as soon as Baljeet arrived.

Baljeets arrival however left the group stunned for a few moments. Phineas was the first to recover; you couldn't expect much else with his boundless energy. Ferb didn't even appear surprised. Buford however took a few moments; he stood with his mouth open, gaping like a fish.

Admittedly Baljeets new physique was rather odd but they dealt with odd things every day.

A few minutes were spent questioning him before he got annoyed.

"What so I can't get muscles without being questioned but Ferb can change his signature shirt and no one even blinks" While in most cases the logic there would be rather odd, but this was Ferb, he had been wearing that outfit since we had met him.

When he was questioned his only response was that he felt like a change was in order.

_Phineas_

Phineas had started relaxing when the conversation was brought over to Baljeet and had almost forgotten what he was supposed to be doing today, eventually, unfortunately, Isabella remembered and he had to explain.

He stayed silent for a moment while trying to work out what to say but then the part of his mind that always had the idea for inventions said stuff it and he began explaining in his odd Phineas way.

After what felt like an hour of talking but was in truth only a couple of minutes he was stopped by a group of questions.

"What are you talking about?" somehow Isabella sounded annoyed, curious and frustrated at the same time.

"Head Creature?" Ferb just sounded amused, which was so much better then dark and sad Ferb that Phineas could ignore the fact that he was being made fun off.

"Slow down Phineas, you are not making any sense" Baljeet at least still sounded normal, still how he had gotten so fit was the main question in his head, well besides all the other ones.

Buford appeared to still be gapping at Baljeet and hadn't said anything, Phineas was sort of thankful for that.

Still, though as they hadn't entirely understood him he had to explain again, he practically groaned at the idea but started again. The words flew out of his mouth. He could hardly speak properly because of how nervous he was.

Somehow though, after probably five tries the group had gotten the gist off it. He stared at them.

They stared back, well except Buford who was still gaping at Baljeet. Phineas wondered briefly if he was stuck like that.

He glanced over at Isabella who was looking rather confused. He looked at Ferb who didn't seem to have any trouble processing it and then he looked at Baljeet, he didn't bother with Buford because he was probably still gaping at Baljeet, he was slightly frightened but didn't otherwise seem overly worried.

Phineas sighed, the group still appeared to be processing what he had told them. He couldn't blame them. He stood and started heading into the house.

He felt two pairs of arms around waist and paused. He turned around Isabella and Ferb were hugging him, Isabella seemed to be crying. He didn't like it when Isabella cried. He immediately hugged them back. This was so much better than the no's and what if's he had been worrying about.

They weren't scared, they weren't running, they were still there. This was so much better.


	3. The art of being kidnapped

AN, yeah new chapter, so far so good, right, well I fixed up some of the grammar and spelling in the first chap, I'll check the second one again soon, if you see any problems tell me in a review.

**WARNING:** There are references of kids using drugs in this chapter so yeah, just thought you should know. Oh and before you worry no one is actually using them but, I mean given the circumstances it's a perfectly reasonable thought umm, not explaining this very well am I? You know what ignore this.

I feel bad the chapters have gotten shorter since the first one, this one only has 650 words or so. I'll make the next chapter extra-long. Maybe.

Right, here's the story.

_The art of being kidnapped (and attacking people with head creatures)_

_Unknown_

"Sir, the targets are in position, should we commence?" the voice rung across a dark area, the only illumination came from the monitors in front of its owner. The radio over his ear crackled as the response came over the radio signal.

"Yes, begin retrieval" the response was even, measured, full of confidence and certainty.

"Yes sir, team A commence capture and retrieval" the entire response was practised and careful, for them this was an average day.

The radio crackled and a new voice whispered in his ear "team A on the move, team B is setting up base"

"Excellent, continue" it was the first voice again, obviously the one in charge.

"The targets are unconscious, we are moving them to transport" the figure nodded, having seen the actions taking place on screen.

"I have confirmation" his response was simple, the whole phase was simple. The next parts however more than made up for this one simplicity, after all they wanted to reconstruct the human mind. Hardly a simple feat.

_Buford_

The kid had gotten fit, hell he could be a wrestler. It had only been a week. What had the kid done to himself?

He hadn't caught most of what Phineas had said he was too busy worrying, nothing he had asked Baljeet had gotten him anywhere. The kid was being suspiciously quiet on the matter.

He considered the possibilities, the kid wasn't on drugs was he? It was a real possibility, but he wouldn't be able to tell yet, maybe he was just jumping to conclusions, he should give the…

A sharp pain erupted in his neck, he looked around the yard Ferb had already collapsed, Isabella and Baljeet were looking woozy but Phineas just looked pissed, he didn't have time to consider the situation as darkness took his vision.

_Phineas_

What? What was that? (Hurtpain)

Who did that? Where did it come from? He swung his head around searching for the culprit.

There! (Ragepainhurt)

The culprit was climbing down their tree, dart gun in hand. In the corner of his vision he noticed his friends all slumped to the ground unconscious.

(KilldieragepainhurtKILLKILLK ILLDIERAGE)

What? It was getting hard to think, Why couldn't focus? He just wanted the culprit (deadkillhikillhimmakehimburn ) to hurt.

It was ge(KILLHIM)tting so hard to think.

He felt a roar rip from his throat, at the same time he felt himself swallowed by his Head Creature.

It was horrible. Everything was bright and burning and pain. He couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't move and oh god everything was just like the too bright place and this was his dark rage moment and he wished he couldn't remember.

God make it stop!

Some part of him curled up in on itself and he was blinking while his Head Creature had free reign over his body and he didn't know what to do.

He didn't know what to do!

What if his Head Creature hurt the others?

What if it killed them?

He couldn't think with the too bright lights burning his pupils and the stench of blood killing his nose.

He didn't know what to do!

What could he do! It would kill them and he couldn't do anything to stop it!

What should he do? What could he do?

It would kill them.

NO. he wouldn't let it. Damn it, nothing would happen to them, he would make sure of it.

With burning confidence running through him he ripped himself away from his Head Creature.

The Head Creature was just a voice again, his friends were safe, he wouldn't hurt them.

He let lose a sigh of relief.

A stab of pain burst through his shoulder. His eyes focused and he saw the culprit standing a few feet away with the dart gun in hand.

He remembered his friends lying on the ground.

"Oh" was all he could get out before the liquid threw him into unconsciousness.


	4. The art of understanding

AN, hah another chapter, were getting into things here, I'll probably have a part from Perry or Candace's pov soon. Also, in case you didn't realise italics and underlined means that Phineas is liable to let lose his Head Creature. I seriously don't know where that name came from but it makes Phineas' mind so adorable, I love writing him like this. I'm going to go back and slightly alter the chapters, just a few corrections and a title for the chapter at the top of the page. And before you freak out about Isabella's sudden darker character it makes sense, sort of.

Now for your regularly scheduled fic.

The art of understanding (or lack of it)

_Unknown_

"We've collected them, they're at base with team B now" the response was immediate but did nothing to wipe the smile off his face.

"Excellent, I expect regular updates on progress and any incidents that occur" it sounded slightly malicious but he nodded anyway, despite the fact that no one could see it.

"Of course sir" there was a crackle of static as his reply jumped from radio to radio and then silence.

His grin looked absolutely psychopathic in the low lighting.

_Ferb_

Ferb opened his eyes, he noted in that moment, that he was sore and had a headache.

Three seconds later he noted that he was having trouble remembering where he was exactly.

A few moments and blurs of memory flickered through his brain but any attempt to focus on them only worsened his headache .

This took seven seconds. He waited another ten before he stood up.

He stood still for a few seconds and then began stretching his muscles.

This took a minute after which he looked around the room and found on the end of the bed he had been lying on was a small folder.

He ignored the rest of the room, it was just white and bland, only the bed and the folder stood out.

He grabbed the folder and stared at the front of it for thirteen seconds.

It read only two words _Ferb Fletcher._

And in that moment he was afraid to open it, this folder, held all information about himself, would he like what he read? Would it be much? What if it didn't say anything important?

Swallowing the sudden fear that welled in his chest he opened it.

_Subject XVI (A.K.A. Ferb Fletcher) is an interesting character, he does not speak unless spoken to or it is a necessity and sometimes even then he remains silent. We believe this to be due to a traumatic experience or memory. Surprisingly he has a good relationship with subject XVII whose hyper personality conflicts with his own. He is surprisingly friendly and not antisocial as we anticipated, we are uncertain whether or not this is useful to us._

_We believe he wanted to forget the traumatic experience which is why he immersed himself in the daily projects he and Subject XVII worked on; we also believe that this is why he has taken so well to our treatment. _

_The device in his chest is interesting. We have been unable to replicate it and cannot yet understand how he and subject XVII were able to create it. He is friendly with Subjects XIII, XIV and XV. We are curious as to how he will interact with Subject XVIII. _

_Subject XVI has shown not been seen as overly dangerous and as such we advise no use of drugs until further into the procedure. He is however very intelligent and all employees are to be on guard._

_The aspects chosen for Subject XVI are hair, eyes, height (if we can manage) and age (see previous note). These will be the main changes for a full list employees are advised to view files on Project Phoenix._

Reading through the whole thing had taken Ferb thirty eight seconds. He blinked in the next moment. The file was interesting but it contained little information that he understood.

Three seconds later he sat down on the bed and placed the file precisely where he had found it.

For a minute he sat and he thought.

Who were these other subjects? The file had only mentioned thirteen to eighteen, he wondered in that moment what had happened to the other Subjects, one through twelve.

The moment he finished thinking his head made contact with the pillow.

He was asleep in the next second.

_Isabella_

Isabella's eyes flew open and she saw. Ever part of her body was on alert. A mental screeching informing her of danger while her ears listened for voices and movement.

She saw nothing and she heard nothing. Nothing that would result in this reaction. So she knew that it had happened before she had woken.

She tried to focus on the moments before sleep but she couldn't. They would flicker in the back of her mind and dance out of her grasp when she tried to reach them. She would learn nothing there.

She gave the room a proper look and was disappointed to find it bland. Empty of everything but the bed she was laying on and a file at the end of it. Not even a window or door.

The file however might contain information about her captors.

She picked it up and scanned through it.

It mentioned another seventeen subjects, one of which was apparently on the run. It stated briefly her relationships with subjects thirteen through seventeen and mentioned something called project Phoenix. The information helped her little at the moment.

She would have to fix that.

_Baljeet_

He had been awake for a while now and had immediately devoured the only reading material in the room. Unfortunately that had only succeeded in confusing him and Baljeet was not usually one to be confused.

Subject XIII they had labelled him. Subject thirteen. The thirteenth in project Phoenix.

He was focusing deciphering the rest of the file with the little information he had, so that he didn't have to focus on what had happened to the first twelve. So that his mind wouldn't show him exactly what could have happened. He was exceptionally smart, unfortunately that meant he tended to get a clear image of horrible things before anyone else.

He shuddered and hoped that it would not happen to him, or the other five subjects that were in here with him.

_Buford_

Buford had given one look at the file, kicked it off his bed and fallen back asleep.

_Phineas_

Phineas grinned turned to face the wall and spoken

"Hey Ferb I know what we're goin-"he was halfway through the sentence when he realised that there was no one there. His face had fallen and he wondered who Ferb was and why the words felt so familiar in his mouth.

He wondered what was going on and where he was.

He had barely set eyes on the room before he was huddled in on himself and shaking (_Ragehurtpainhedidthismakehim payhe'scommingagaini'mgoingtokillhim)_

The white was to bright and it was burning and the whole place felt familiar and horrible and he wanted to get away but he wasn't going to move because then he might injure himself worse and the knives cutting his chest might slip and then the smell would be so much worse and the light so much brighter and the pain so much more hurtful.

He pulled hugged his knees closer to his chest and shut his eyes against the light but he could still feel the knives and still see that too bright light and the smell was still burning his nostrils (_theydidthiskillthemdiediedie makethempayandhurtanddie)_

Phineas couldn't focus on the room because there was so much pain and smell and light and this voice in his head speaking in hushed tones that gurgled with blood and pain and where was he, what was going on.

His body was shaking and his knees were at his chest and he could feel the knives and scalpels cutting open his flesh.

He huddles himself closer and throws the covers off his bed over his body and eventually falls into a sleep filled with rage and pain and darkness.

The file lay forgotten on the end of the bed.


End file.
